


Scribble Down The Truth

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Dean, a surly alcoholic asshole who cares too much. The Perfect and the Sinner. The most unlikely pair, and Cas knows it.For weeks, Cas has been writing Dean these letters, At first they were simple, then they began to grow more and more heartfelt. Every one was in Enochian. Ensuring Dean could not read them.Yet, with his last note, something changed and Dean was able to read them all. Every word Cas had every written down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionist/gifts).



Cas stood at the door of Dean's room, looking in, silently watching. He watched as Dean opened a letter, his letter. The letter he wrote to Dean in Enochian.

This wasn't the first. The very first few were short, almost emotionless. But soon, they grew in length, and Cas began adding emotion. Emotion he would never have added had Dean been able to read the letters. That is why it was in Enochian. So Dean could never reach their meanings. It would only end in disasters.

And he was okay with that. He was okay with knowing in his heart, that he had told Dean, even if there was no hope for the two of them.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered and Castiel looked up a little and smiled slightly. He had always liked when Dean got mad. There was just something about him like that that Cas loved. The rage in his green eyes, hard to see under the emotionless front he put up. But, it was there.

Maybe Castiel liked it so much because there was emotion in Dean. It made his normally stoic out look on life shirt just a little to splash some emotion through.

As he stood there, watching, Dean muttered his name. But, it was just his name. Almost...prayer like...

But, it wasn't him actually calling out his name. So, he did nothing.

Until Sam appeared beside him, he stood still, stood there watching.

"What are you doing?" The tall man asked and Castiel turned to his left to look at him, body jolting. 

He answered after a moment's pause to regain his composure. "Watching." It wasn't a lie. He was watching. Just, not solely for the purpose of protecting Dean.

He was watching to see Dean's reaction to a letter he couldn't read.

Castiel knew the words of that particular letter by heart. He had spent days writing it, trying to make it just right, make it perfect for Dean.

I know you don't believe in love at first sight, but that's what happened. I fell in love with your personality first. I fell in love with your snarky remarks and the way you care so deeply about others. Then I fell in love with your eyes, your beautiful eyes. They light up a room and could hold the secrets of the universe. I fell in love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile. I wish you smiled more. I want to be the reason you smile.

Even as I write this, I'm scared. I'm scared you won't return these feeling, that you'll laugh and dismiss this letter, or worse, you won't say anything at all. That's why you will probably never read this letter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't say how I felt out loud. And maybe you read this letter, maybe you feel uncomfortable with my feelings for you, maybe you ask me to leave. But please know, I will always love you, until the end of time.

He mulled on whether or not to give it to Dean. Whether or not it was worth it. But, in the end, he did. Added it to the pile like he had all of the others, folded neatly inside a crumpled Envelope he found, stuffed in his trench coat pocket.

"Well, you Are being creepy," commented Sam, patting his back.

So, unlike the other times, Cas turned and walked away.

He had left so many letters for Dean, watched him open them all.

But this time, he didn't watch Dean open it. He didn't watch him read it, didn't see the spell. He didn't know that Dean was able to read the letter. 

Hours passed, and Dean was still holed away in his room. Both boys left him too it, though Cas was just not ready to face Dean about it. This was the first time that he hadn't had more than an hour or so to brood on it before they were on the road, heading to a hunt. Now, he had days to think it over.

"Cas!" The short rang through the corridors, rattling in Cas's ears as he sat at the Bunker table, a blank paper in front of him.

This call, it wasn't urgent, as it was when he needed help, but urgent in the sense of, Dean needed an answer. An answer to something very important.

He stood and appeared beside Dean.

"Yes, Dean?" His voice grumbled lowly as he spoke.

"Cas, you wrote these?" Dean murmured softly, and only then did Castiel see the various letters spread out on the table. Though he posed the words as a question, Cas knew Dean well enough that it was a statement.

But, he answered none the less. "Yes." 

Silence followed.

It was a thick silence, almost tangible form the Angel. It was heavy and strangling.

"Why do you wonder?" Cas insisted after a time.

Dean's answer was said so quietly, even Cas had problem understanding it. 

"I can read them."

Castiel's voice faltered. "What?" There was no way. Dean was playing with him. That had to be that option. There was no way Dean could understand that.

"I can read them. All of them." His voice was stronger now. He was more sure of what he was saying.

Cas froze in his spot. Dean could read them? But, how? Dean had never learned to read the Angel's language. In fact, only angels and prophets could.

Dean turned in his chair and stood up. Cas noticed that there was a letter clutched in his hand.

"Don't. Please?" Dean begged. But Cas backed away even more, ready to fly away, escape. He would rather that than face the rejection he.felt was coming from Dean.

Just before he could, Dean grabbed his arm.

"Did you mean this?" He held up the letter, the Angel's blue eyes flitting to look at the parchment, looking to catch a glimpse of the writing.

Cas was mortified. It was the newest letter. The one where he told Dean how he felt.

"Every word." Cas finally admitted, voice barely more than a raspy whisper.

He doesn't look up to meet this green eyes he fell in love with, but stared at where Dean's arm gripped him tight, as his feet, the wall to his left. Anything, but Dean's eyes.

When he spoke again, Cas's head shot up instinctively. "I'm not good with words." The hand with the letter reached out and grabbed the lapel of Cas's Coat.

"But, I've been told I'm a damn good kisser."

Cas barely had time to register those thoughts before Dean yanked him forward, and kissed him.

~°~  
So? What did you think? 

So, credit to Obsessionist on AO3 for this idea that she let me use, or Sarah, if any of you are on the Destiel Trash FB page.

Also! Hugest thank you and credit to my lovely Babe, awesome2bhere for my sappy love letter. Because we all know that I am very good as dark stuff. Fluffy, lovey-dovey? Not so much.

Tell me what you though?


End file.
